


Not Meant To Be

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does it really matter anymore now?” she asks, her voice cracking slightly. It does matter. It matters and she knows it and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant To Be

They’re all lined up, all three of them, in a perfect row next to the sink and Bonnie still can’t bring herself to believe it.

_Pregnant_ , she thinks. _I can’t believe this. It’s impossible._

But she knows that in the world she lives in the impossible is very possible.

_Pregnant._ She throws one of the tests in the garbage bin. _Pregnant._ The second one follows. _Pregnant._ The third and final one joins the others.

If working with Kol to stop a possible apocalypse was strange, sleeping with him repeatedly was insane, and being pregnant with his child was…she has no idea what the hell to call it.

The idea of Kol being a father…well, it’s unthinkable. Hell, knowing him he wouldn’t want any part of it and she figures that would work in her favor.

If she decides to keep it.

Eighteen and pregnant with an Original Vampire’s baby while simultaneously trying to prevent an apocalypse and graduate from high school…it sounds like some awful movie or TV show.

She looks at the pregnancy tests laying in the trash bin.

* * *

 

Bonnie ends up revealing her secret alliance with Kol to Caroline, Elena, and Damon sooner than she would have hoped (well, actually she never wanted them to know even though she knew they would have had to find out eventually).

“You’ve got to be kidding me, witchy,” Damon snarls. “You’re really going to believe his scary bedtime stories instead of curing Elena?”

“We can’t take the risk,” Bonnie snaps back. “What’s the point in retrieving the cure if we start the end of the world?”

“And what if it’s just a myth?” Damon argues.

“And what if it’s not?” 

“Listen, Judgey, you are going to come with us to where the cure is and you’re going to do the spell and get the damn cure for Elena or…”

“Or what?” Bonnie asks, lifting her chin defiantly. “You’ll kill me? _You can’t._ Without me, you can’t get to the cure because you know no other Bennett witch will even _think_ about giving you the time of day.”

Kol just takes it all in with a smirk. He’s gotten the most valuable person on his side and they literally couldn’t do a damn thing without her.

“Bonnie…” Elena says softly.

“I’m sorry, Elena,” Bonnie says with a sympathetic look. “I’d love to help you be human again, I really would, but this is the entire _world_ we’re talking about.”

“Sorry?” Damon repeats, invading Bonnie’s space in a poor attempt to intimidate her. Kol gives him a warning look that he ignores. “That’s all you have to say? Fucking sorry? If you were really sorry, you’d go get the goddamn cure!”

Bonnie opens her mouth to retort, but is cut off when she feels a sharp, sudden pain in her stomach like a cramp. “Oh my god,” she groans, clutching her stomach. Her heart pounds in dread as she begins to realize what’s happening.

“Bonnie,” Caroline says in horror, smelling blood. She pushes Damon out of the way to get to her friend and sees the growing bloodstain between her friends legs.

“My baby,” Bonnie whispers, horrified and clutching her abdomen. “I think I’m having a miscarriage,” she whimpers before falling to her knees and breaking down into hysterics.

Everyone looks at her in shock and Kol feels as if someone has just knocked the wind out of him.

His first reaction is denial because vampires can’t have children, but what other explanation is there? He knows for a fact that she hasn’t been with any other men since they began…whatever it is that they have.

In retrospect, he realizes that all the proof had been laid out in front of him like her sickness and lack of a menstrual cycle. He simply chose to ignore it all.

He looks over to Caroline who’s trying to pick up a hysterical Bonnie off the ground.

He turns around and disappears in a flash.

* * *

 

Caroline brings her to the nearest emergency room, leaving the others behind to their own shock.

They manage to get her into a gynecologist who confirms with an ultra sound that she indeed had a miscarriage.

“Was…” Bonnie pauses, swallowing thickly, her mind racing faster than the speed of light. “Did I do something that caused this?”

The doctor, a nice middle aged woman looks at her sympathetically. “Probably not, honey. Sometimes it just happens, especially when it’s a woman’s first pregnancy. Most of the time they miscarry before they even realize they’re pregnant.”

The doctor leaves Bonnie, telling her to take her time in getting cleaned up and dressed after she suggests entering some counseling.

The young witch just lies there for a moment before dissolving into body-wracking sobs. She hadn’t even decided if she wanted to keep the baby or not, but now that it’s gone she feels _hollow._

When she finally comes out of the examination room, Caroline is waiting for her with a sympathetic look on her face.

The blonde takes Bonnie’s hand and leads her to the car to take her home.

She insists on staying the night even though Bonnie repeatedly insists that it’s not necessary. Caroline has never known how to take no for answer and she’s not about to know after what’s just happened to her friend.

She doesn’t press Bonnie to talk about it. They just lay next to each other in Bonnie’s bed and Caroline holds her while she cries.

* * *

 

After spends a few days lost in a haze of alcohol and bloodlust and ignoring all phone calls from Elijah and Bekah and Nik. He assumes that they have heard what happened from one of Bonnie's friend's. Eventually, he appears to Bonnie, climbing in through her bedroom window.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he asks her.

She looks him in the eyes and takes a moment before finally responding. “I don’t know.” And he knows that she’s telling the truth. “Does it really matter anymore now?” she asks, her voice cracking slightly.

It does matter. It matters and she knows it and he knows it.

He still feels that deep rage in him and for a moment he envisions himself tearing into her until he paints the walls in deep red splatters of her blood.

He turns around and leaves her again, going through the window.

He runs all the way to a biker bar a little over an hour south from Mystic Falls. The place is crawling people and he kills every single one of them.

When he finally returns to his little witch, he’s covered in blood from head to toe. She looks at him in horror and shock.

Without a word, he strolls into her bathroom and slams the door shut behind him before turning on the shower.

It shouldn’t bother him this much. The idea of him ever being a father is downright laughable. He’s a vampire, an abomination of nature created to bring destruction and death; not to create life.

Yet, as he meticulously scrubs the dried blood from his skin, he finds himself wondering what it would have been like. Would it have been a boy or girl? Take after their mother or father? Have his eyes or Bonnie’s eyes? Would they have had more witch qualities or vampire qualities or perhaps the perfect mix of witch and vampire?

He digs his blunt nails into his bicep to force himself away from those thoughts. He could never be a father and he didn’t want to be.

When he steps out of the shower, he realizes that he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Bonnie come in to leave him a towel and a change of clothes that probably belong to her father.

_Foolish,_ he snarls at himself. _She’s made you too damned soft._

When he emerges from the bathroom fully-clothed he sees her lying on the bed, facing away from him. The tell-tale shake of her shoulders and the smell of water and salt lets him know that she’s crying.

Before he really thinks of what he’s doing, he’s sliding into the bed behind her and pressing his body against hers. Their hands end up entwined over her belly where she once carried what would have been their child.

_It wasn’t meant to be,_ he thinks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
